


The Curious Case of One Elliot Alderson

by FeederMercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: (UPLOADING TO NOT HAVE IT DELETED FROM MY DRAFTS, NOT A FIC YET)





	The Curious Case of One Elliot Alderson

im uploading this now so i dont have it deleted from my drafts, this chapter wont be uploaded for a while so i dont want it deleting in a month. go read my other fics lmao

also this isnt gonna be a wg fic ;)


End file.
